


Teskari

by MysticWaterfalls



Series: Strength [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaterfalls/pseuds/MysticWaterfalls
Summary: After Peter crumbles to ash he finds himself in the soul realm. To save his friends and family he must travel to an alternate universe to retrieve something that Dr.Strange claims can supposedly reverse the effects of the snap. But things aren't always what they seem and neither are people's intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic so it will probably suck. Also this does have Scott Lang and Hank Pym in the story, however, Hope Van Dyne isn't in it and this fic isn't at all accurate to ant man and the Wasp.

Peter coughed his way into consciousness, he was laying down on the hard rocky terrain of Titan. But, it no longer looked like he was on Titan anymore, it was hot and stuffy in this new place. He was still wearing his suit, the last thing he could remember was crying, and disintegrating bit by bit. Oh god no, Peter was dead wasn't he? The teen starting sprinting he didn’t know where he was going or why it would help him but he had to get out of here one way or another. He started hopelessly crying again, he didn’t want to do this anymore he just wanted to go home.Gasping for breath he tried desperately calling out for someone, anyone.

“Hey, i-is there anyone here?” His voice came out timid but he really didn’t care at this point.  
“Anyone? Please? If there’s anyone here do you know where I am?? At this point, Peter was pleading.

When no voice returned his call the boy sighed and continued walking on. After a while of wandering a hand was gently placed on his right shoulder. Peter flinched, quickly spinning around to grab the stranger's hand. He sighed in relief when he realized it was only Dr. Strange. Strange, on the other hand, was clearly annoyed snatching his hand away.

“Um..Mr.Strange? Where are we exactly?” Peter asks. Strange glances at him for a moment before returning his gaze back ahead.  
“I believe we’re in the soul realm”  
“Wait, so we’re inside the soul stone?!?”  
“Yes, that’s what I just implied Peter.” Strange looks down at Peter again before continuing. “ I think I know a way out of here.”

Peter snaps his head towards him, “How?” he questions.

“As unbelievable as it is, there’s something more powerful than the infinity gauntlet.” Peter raised an eyebrow at that but Strange continued. “It’s called the Teskari Crystal, it can reverse the effects of Thanos’s snap.”

“Um, Mr.Strange, that’s cool and all, but how exactly does that help us get out here?”

“I have the ability to open a portal in this realm, I could send you to an alternate universe, a universe where Thanos doesn’t exist, where you can find the Teskari Crystal.” The teen gave Strange a bewildered look.

“Well, it’s only way out of here, so are you up for it?” Peter simply nodded before the doctor used his magic to open a portal that was faintly dimming. The boy gave one last glance at Strange before silently stepping through the portal.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter found himself in the middle of a bustling lab. Scientists running around everywhere, head directors barking orders at others, papers shuffling, file cabinets opening and shutting.

“Hey! You! What do you think you’re doing?!” A rather rough and unwelcoming voice exclaims.  
Peter turns his head to face the unknown person. His eyes widen when he saw who was marching up to him. The man looked like he was in the military, decked out in reinforced shining blue and white armor while wielding a revolver. He was glad now that he was wearing his mask, his identity was still protected.

“U-uh” Peter stuttered out as he put his hands up slowly backing away until his back collided with someone else’s chest. Peter turned around to see who he had bumped into, oddly it was someone familiar. “Hey, I know you, you're a small then big dude,” Peter said while turning around.

“Wait, you're the new kid from Germany?”

“Yeah!”

At the point, everyone in the lab directed their attention to the two of them. To say they were all confused was an understatement. Scott takes this opportunity to guide Peter up the stairs to where he was originally before guards reported a supposed intruder. Scott decided to check it considering Hank was working on his new Ant-Man suit.

“Name’s Scott Lang, what are you doing here?” Peter let his mask retract back before replying.

“Peter Parker. This is gonna sound crazy but, I’m from an alternate universe, in my universe, t-there’s this villain called Thanos, he managed to get all of the infinity stones and erase half of the universe and turn them into dust. There’s also this wizard guy I know, he sent me to this universe where Thanos doesn’t exist. He told me to get this crystal thing, that’s somehow more powerful than the infinity gauntlet, said it can reverse the effects of what Thanos did.”

Scott just blinked, absolutely floored at what this kid just said, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could a new voice piped up that met them at the top of the stairs.

“ You mean the Teskari Crystal?” Hank stated. “Who’s this Scott?” Turning his head over to Peter.

“ This is Peter.” Scott replied.

After Peter explained to Hank, what he had just explained to Scott, Peter starts to ask about the crystal he needs to retrieve.

“So, you seem to know about the Teskari Crystal, do you know where I can find it?” Peter asks.

“Well,” Hank starts, “We should check Woo’s place first he’s part of the FBI and all that government stuff he would surely have it in his penthouse.” he finishes.

“Wait, who’s Woo?” Peter looks at the man questioningly.

“Jimmy Woo, part of the FBI and works with the government on the Sokovia Accords.”  
A quiet ‘oh’ is heard from Peter.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Scott exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm.

They shortly arrive a block away from Woo’s penthouse, they figured that Peter could swing on top of the penthouse, find a way in, and sneak Scott in so that together they could search the place for the crystal. Hank’s job was the getaway car, and a home base contact system if you will. As inconspicuously as he could Peter got out of the car and swung his way over to the penthouse. He landed a top of the roof, shooting one of his new shock webs at the security camera before it spotted him. Peter kicked open the vent and crawled inside. The vents were all dust and not very well supported, considering this penthouse must have cost a fortune. Hank got his suit to hook up to a common so he could communicate with both Scott and Hank.

“Hey, Hank can you find out if Jimmy’s home?”

“Not at the moment, have you found out a way to get Scott in there? We need him to get the West wing of the house, while you search the East side.”

“Ya, I got a side door he can enter through.”

When Scott got in without being seen the two split up, all they had to do was explore the penthouse. As long as they’d been in every place in the house Hank could track the energy the crystal radiated and pinpoint where it was located just so long as he had a map of the place. Both scoured the area trying to thoroughly get every room without being caught by any camera or guard that the place was infested with. But to no avail, there was no energy source coming from Woo’s penthouse. They’re about to call it quits but Scott came across a file on Woo’s desk. It was about his house arrest. There was a page that all about the anklet he had to wear during his 2-year house arrest time. All the materials it was made up of was listed on one of the pages as he flipped through the file. He skimmed through all the text until two words made his eyes stop dead in their tracks, Teskari Crystal.

“GUYS!, you’re not gonna believe this, but the anklet thing I had wear had the Teskari Crystal in it!!” Scott practically yelled although he tried to keep his volume down as there were guards about and high tech cameras that could upon his voice. Before they had the time to process what they’d just heard Scott told them they had to book this place and head back to the house as they left the anklet there to make it seem like he was still at home. As quietly, carefully, and efficiently as the both of them could, they managed to make it out of Woo’s penthouse and head back to Hank’s car.

“Dude drive back to my place.” Without hesitation, Hank floored the car speeding off into the highway.  
When they reach their destination they knew they had to mindful of cameras here as well. Peter decided he’d go in by himself, get the anklet and get out, simple. He used the same method as before finding a vent, it’s the best way in, less risk of being seen. Once inside he lets himself drop to the ground, Scott told him that the anklet was in the living room as that's where he got it off, so naturally, he would look there first. When he found the living room, which wasn’t very difficult, he found the small contraption lying right in front of the couch. He walked over and gingerly pick it up. Holding it in his hands, Peter started turning it over, in different directions inspecting it when he heard a voice come from behind him.

“Ah. Spider-man. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Peter stood where he was, not turning around frozen in place.

“Guards get him,” Woo ordered.

Peter’s quickly surrounded by guards each of them looks eerily exactly the same to the ones in the lab. The teen drops the object and he uses his webs to disarm one of the guards and punch him square in the face. The others start firing their guns at him, Peter does he best to dodge them, he knocks another guard off his feet and uses his webbing to grab his gun swinging the weapon to hit another guard. One of the guards manages to slash the boy in the left arm. Now holding the damaged arm he backflips onto the wall clinging to it. He looks down at the floor, seeing the gun he had previously taken off the guard before Peter grabbed it. He shot at one of the guards and immediately dropped to the ground. The weapon seemed to be a stun gun. He used it on all the other guards left, before flipping back onto the ground and pointing it at Jimmy Woo himself. He fired at him only for the blast to go right through him. It was a hologram. Peter let go of the gun letting it fall into the ground with a loud clank. Peter hastily grabbed the anklet again and hopped up on the ceiling. Woo didn't seem to see him jump up though. Peter carefully made his way to the adjacent room, gripping himself to the wall. Woo pulled out his phone once he thought Peter had escaped.

“Keep an eye on him, he could be useful later.”

Wait, what? He was just a hologram, the shot went right through him. How in the world was he still hearing his voice? Peter decided to investigate, he slowly crept out of the room he was in, there was no one in sight. With a sigh, Peter looked around the room he was in now and decided to leap out the nearest window.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hank, Scott, and Peter all successfully made it back the lab. Hank was taking apart the anklet, on a table while Peter and Scott stood watching his every move. After, ripping the anklet pieces by piece, Hank finally came dug up something blue and glowing. He slowly pulls it out, fascination dripping from all of their expressions of utter awe at the stone. But the glowing was slowly fading and dimming. It appeared to be turning very dull. Hank saw this before any of the others did so he decided to pipe up.

“This crystal is indeed the Teskari Crystal, but it’s all burned out and damaged, it can’t be used,” Hank informed

“It was probably got destroyed when the anklet was.” Scott supported.

“Is there any other way to get a Teskari Crystal?” Peter asked

“The only other way to obtain a Teskari Crystal is by finding one in the Quantum Realm.” Hank supplied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd might as well post the second one now

“The Quantum Realm? How do we get there?” Peter looks over at Hank with question in his eyes.

Hank then directs his attention back to the machine he was working on earlier, he walks over to it, slightly tapping it.  
“Well, I was working on this apparatus if you will, it’s supposed to open a portal to the Quantum Realm, but I still need an energy core in order for it to work.” Hank sighs, before continuing. “ The only place I’ve seen an energy core is in Sharp Industries.”

“So we sneak inside Sharp Industries, get the energy core you need and get back out, simple,” Scott stated.

Peter looked over at Scott then at Hank before asking Hank for more information about the energy core he needed to complete his machine.

“ Do you know where the energy core is inside Sharp Industries? Can you track it like Teskari Crystal?” Peter questioned.

“ All I know is it’s located somewhere in the east wing in the R&D department,” Hank replied

With that The trio headed out. They decided to try a new approach to this stealth mission. First, Peter would lure one of the security guards located outside the premises, to an alleyway. Now,he would be able take his key card and badge. Then Hank would come in with the key card and badge and the fake uniform that all the R&D scientists wear. So, then he would be able to sneak in to the east wing area while Scott stayed in the car supplying Peter, to where Hank was headed. This was so when the time came to snatch the energy core Peter could distract the scientists with some sort of disruption. Peter was seating in the vents when Hank first entered through the doors of Sharp Industries.

Once Hank locates the R&D departments and finds his way to the east side, he swipes his key card to allow himself inside. He pushes heavily through the doors trying to attract the least of attention towards him. Hank has tried his best to fit into the rest of employees here, act like he knows what he’s doing, act like he knows where he’s going. He rushes past the other workers trying to find anything on that energy core. Unlike the Teskari Crystal, the energy core it doesn’t produce a high enough radiation for it to be trackable so Hank was on his own for this one. Hank eventually gave up wandering around and looking like a lost puppy walking back and forth for about 15 straight minutes. He went over to a scientist going through some papers by a printer.

“Hey, do you happen to know where the energy core is?” Hank asks. The worker shuffling through the papers looks behind him giving him a half hearted acknowledgment ‘hm’ before answering.

“Why?” The employee questioned.

“Uh.. Boss wanted me to move it to one of the higher up labs for further testing.” Hank tried to show confidence in his voice but falls short. The scientist raised an eyebrow before directing him, down the hall and to the left of the facility.

 

When Hank made his way inside the room the energy core was in a display case secured by reinforced glass. Peter who’s been following where Hank where going from the start, on the roof of the building entered through one of the many vents. Their vent system was very vast it was going to take some time before he could make his way to where exactly Hank was. When Peter did, he knocked down the vent opening plate with a swift kick crawling out but attempting to be as quiet as possible.

“So, that's the energy core huh?”

“Yes, magnificent isn’t it?”

Peter nodded, before slowly walking up to it sliding the glass barrier off of it. He gently clasped the core in his hands. He uses his other hand to shoot a web a different vent above him, this vent leads straight to the roof of the building. Once Peter was safely out with energy core Hank headed out the room dashing out the R&D department and blotting out the doors of Sharp Industries. Overall, the mission went to plan, well other than the part where Hank wasted 15 minutes searching for the energy core but they got what they needed. Sure a few heads turned his way in confusion as he appeared to hug the door and grunt pushing on the heavy steel doors but, he didn’t care the mission was completed. They got the energy core without being caught.

Back at the lab, Hank was installing the new energy core into the machine he had created. Peter and Scott were sitting down and discussing what happened in Germany a couple years back. After about an hour and a half or so, the portal to the Quantum Realm was up and running.

“Before you guys go through, you only have so much time in there before the portal will close,” Hank warned.

Both of them nodded and walked through the portal.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Quantum Realm looked like an infinite void, it appeared to have thousands of tesseract looking cubes. Scott and Petre both head to the nearest cube, as soon as they made contact with it they were instantly transported to a new realm. This new realm was a Greenland, with rocky hills, and mountains enclosing it. A lot of green life flourished here and sunlight would shine through the hills casting below it, giving it life. When they entered, a portal opened up letting them step out. They both marveled at the sight but, headed forth as they knew they had a time limit. Peter and Scott start exploring their feet slightly indenting in the grass, they're mindful of the rocks and other stone as well.

Meanwhile, Hank’s watching the clock for both of them to return, he hopes they make it back in time. He does n’t know what he’ll do if they get trapped in the Quantum Realm. All of sudden he hears a loud blaring alarm go off. He rushes over to his monitors to check for the reason of the disturbance. There was a breach, right as Hank read that statement that was displayed on his computer screen Woo’s guards flooded his lab. They immediately start shooting at everything in sight, Hank ducks his head in the device. One guard hits the open portal and the machine sparks, and it malfunctions. The portal closes leaving Peter and Scott in the Quantum Realm. Hank gets arrested after that, for taking the identity of someone else and theft.

 

After a while of meandering around, Peter and Scott came across an open piece of land. It wasn’t filled with grass like the rest of the land they’d passed before had, but it looked more dusty, and rough, much like a plateau. It’s looked like a military base more than anything, they spot troops all around the base. There are several hangers too, probably filled to the brim with equipment. Scott and Peter do their best to avoid they troops as best as they can. They figured that since this is the first real building area they’ve seen in their entire time of being here, the Teskari Crystal has to be in one of those hangers. Some time goes by as their searching for the Teskari Crystal by the hangers. They eventually see a blue glowing light emitting from one of the hangers, they immediately headed towards it, knowing in matches the description of the crystal they saw earlier in the anklet.

When they reached the hanger, Peter hopped up onto the ceiling, while Scott shrunk down to the size of an ant. They did this for maximum stealth. The hangar was fully constructed with metal in a cylindrical form. The inside didn’t have any windows or any way for light to step through it. It was completely isolated. They wondered why there was a random military base in the middle of nowhere. What did this realm need to be protected from? Was there something dangerous that lurked in the unknown here? The Teskari Crystal was jammed in the back of the hanger, it was in a worn, leather case. The case had locks on it to secure whatever it held, but it didn’t require a code it was metal clip locks. The case wasn’t that hard spot either, with the case spewing blue light. Peter opens the case and dislodges the crystal slightly and the second an alarm goes off. Startled Peter slams the case shut, and locks it back up. Scott returns to his normal human size right as troops begin running towards them. Peter grabbed the case and both of them booked it, bolting through the back exit of the hanger.

They ran around the hanger trying their hardest to escape the troops that were now chasing after them, as well as running fast enough so they can make it back to the portal in time. They didn’t even know how much time they had left! Or if they had any left at all! Now, when the went over the green luscious grass, they trampled it, they didn’t care about the rocks or stones lodging in the padding of their suits. They ducked under the rocky archways, jumped over the hills, and leaped over streams. They did have to fight off a few that managed to catch up to them, their guns were different than the ones they had seen before. Their armor was different too.

Their armor was pitch black, embedded with sharp pointy spikes, they could easily pierce through the skin. Their guns looked like rifles that matched their armor pretty well. Their weaponry didn’t seem like they would stun someone if they came in contact with it like Woo’s guard's guns were. Their blasts were ruthless and showed no mercy at all, their only goal was to kill, no lives spared. The bullets looked unearthly too. Well, it wasn’t of Earth, either way, considering they were in one of the several millions of Quantum Realms. But, the bullets they used were blood red shooting at unimaginable speeds. Whoever these people were they were very very powerful and dangerous. Not someone who you would willing want to mess with or anger. Their helmets completely covered their faces, making identity unknown to all who were to perceive them.

Scott and Peter finally made it back to their starting point, they’re pretty sure they’d lost the troops some yards back. Regardless they were panting and out of breath. But, quickly saw that to their horror, the portal was gone! Had they taken too long? Did something happen to the portal while they were gone? Before they could consent with each other on what to do, the troops had caught up to them. They were surrounded, Peter and Scott backed up into a corner with their hands up as the troops held them at gunpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

“W-wait, hold on don’t shoot us.” Peter pleads. One soldier steps forward his weapon in hand. Right as he’s about to fire another blast knocks the gun out of his hand. Everyone’s heads turn towards the disruption. There, standing atop of a grassy hill were warrior looking alien creatures. Their skin was in a turquoise hue and they were in a small army formation. The troops were clearly alarmed by these creatures presents and retreated back. The weird alien tribe started headed over to where Peter and Scott stood. They slowly put their hands down, but they couldn’t take their stare away from the army. “Greetings, we are the Tamashi.” The leader spoke guiding his subjects with him. “Um,” Scott started, “We’re from Earth..?” He tried. “What brings you here Earthlings?” “We’re, here to get a Teskari Crystal, we need it to defeat Thanos.” Peter supplied. “Thanos? Has he come here?” For the first time since their meeting the tribe lost their calmness and spoke in a panicked tone. “N-no no no,” Peter reassured, “He turned half of my universe into dust, we need the Teskari Crystal to defeat him. We were just about to leave through the portal we came in through, but it’s gone.” Gesturing to the empty space beside him and Scott. The Tamashi took them to their base, it was very advanced. With new projects areas, manufacturing new high tech tools. They were overall, a very advanced species. They lead them to a dome-shaped structure, in the center was a circular ring. It was made out of pure quartz child with shapes and letters in their language. One of the warriors walked over to a lever, he gripped the handle tightly before heaving his weight to push the metal pipe to the other end. When he finally managed to successfully push the lever all the down, a new portal opened up. Tints of blue,whites,and greys swirled in the middle. “This will take you back to where to came from Earthlings.” The leader said. Scott and Peter stepped through, taking them back to Hank’s lab. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When they arrive back to Hank’s lab, they find it trashed. There’s blast residue everywhere, papers covered the floor, and they find portal damaged. Both of are spinning their heads around the room, gawking at how infiltrated it looks. Scott speed walks to one of the main computers they use, sitting down in the swivel chair as it spins around adapting to his weight. He furiously types away trying to find security footage of what happened while they were gone. Peter follows close behind him standing behind the chair staring down at the monitors. He glances up the clock. “Hey Scott check the footage from the past hour, find out what happened in here.” Peter said while taking one more view of the room, before his eyes fall back onto the screen. The security cameras showed Hank waiting by the portal monitoring the time they were in here, before an alarm goes, and Woo’s guards flooded the room. Peter and Scott watched in horror as they saw Hank being arrested in the end. When the video was cut off they stared in silence for a while before Scott spoke up. “Hank’s the only one who can open that portal back up.” “You mean, I’m trapped here until Hank gets out of here?” Peter infers in a panicked tone. “Not if something gets him out of there before his release.” ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They managed to find which prison he was being held at. Both of them stood outside glaring up at as the sun was slowly setting in the background. Peter glances over at Scott and Scott walked inside. “Hey uh, do you know where Hank Pym is being held.? Scott's thankful, that the FBI handled him instead of the cops or they would surely know his face. “Why, you here to visit? Visiting hours ending a while ago.” The prison guard informed. “Yeah, yeah I know but, I’m um the new night shift guard. Yeah I-uh was told to keep an eye on Pym tonight after he just arrested earlier today for theft.” The arrest details weren’t broadcasted to the public yet, so naturally, the officer believed him and gave him the cell block number. Scott made his way down trying his best to make eye contact with any of the prisoners or prison guards who were all frankly giving him weird looks as he passed through. When he finally reached Hank’s cell, they both shared looks of relief. Just then, Peter shoots a web through the only window in his cell and climbs down. He offers a hand to Hank, still slightly gripping the wall. They’d climbed out while Scott rushed back over to the prison’s exit. When they arrive back in Hank’s lab, he uses the energy core to once again power up the portal. Everyone surprised it still worked after what had happened to it but they're certainly not complaining. It would save everyone a lot of time,effort, and work into getting that to work again. Peter grabs the case off the table and pull out the crystal. He says his last goodbyes, to Hank and Scott and thanking them for helping him. With that, he steps through the portal. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Peter’s back in the soul realm again. He can’t say he’s delighted, ya he’ll back to living, but then he’s has to go through all the aftermath of Thanos and he’s just not ready for that. If Peter’s being honest he wished he could’ve stayed in the alternate universe, but he knew that would be selfish. He meets up with Doctor Strange again, he takes the Teskari Crystal from his hands. Strange uses his magic that makes the crystal swirl around and glow greatly. It eventually explodes causing everyone in the soul realm to turn back dust. Then all of sudden their reforming back on Titan. When Peter gets back on Titan he’s happy, but his smile quickly fades. He’s sees everyone on Titan, who didn’t turn to dust when Thanos snapped his fingers was now slowly disintegrating. He see’s Mr.Stark, Peter doesn’t take a moment’s hesitation before sprinting over to him. “Mr.Stark?” Peter asks unsure. “Kid?” Tony pulls the kid into a suffocating hug. Peter enjoys the the few seconds it lasts, because with every second of the embrace it’s getting harder and harder to hold onto him. He can feel him turning to ash too, like everyone else. His desperate pleas can’t help him either. “Mr.Stark? No no no no. Please don’t go, don’t go, sir please.” Peter’s sobbing again but he doesn’t care. He’s lost everyone he loves, he’s not about to Mr.Stark too. “It’s ok kid.” Tony reassures. “You’re alright.” Peter manages to get one last reply out of him before his mentor turns to dust in his arms. “I’m sorry.” Peter sits along the edge of the planet clutching Tony’s ashes in his palms. Everyone who just brought back, is getting ready to board Quill’s ship to return back to Earth. Dr.Strange walks over to Peter gently placing a hand on his shoulder and patting his back before sitting down beside him. “Hey, you doing okay kid? We’re about head out, you coming? Strange asks. Peter doesn’t respond, he gazes out into the distance. Strange notices him ripping the ashes tightly in his hands, pain is evidently in his eyes, tears are clouding his vision. “I’m sorry it was the only way” Strange starts. Peter’s head snaps towards him at, fury burning in his eyes. “No, no you don’t get to feel sorry! You knew this was going to happen didn’t you?! The boy yells. Strange opens his mouth but no words come out, “You knew about the consequences and you still went along with it! You don’t get to feel sorry because you don’t really mean it do you? You only care about yourself! You don’t care what happens to the people in the soul realm now do you? Peter barks out. He looked away in disgust before marching off towards Quill’s ship. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Peter sits under the stars one day, months later when he can't cry anymore when he doesn't feel anything anymore. He looks up at the stars, the night sky looked like an endless ocean of stars, specks of light illuminating the darkness above. The stars bring color to black. Just like Tony did for him. He stares up at the sky for what feels like hours,years. Everything he just went through felt like it happened 5 minutes ago, but also like a lifetime ago. He doesn't have anyone left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want the second chapter I'll try to post it later today.


End file.
